Starting Over
by Sara1991
Summary: This is the rewrite of my story "Out of One's Arms & Into Another's" AU Kagome is in an abusive relationship & Inuyasha is dead. Sesshomaru has changed & is now in love with Kagome. What will happen when the two of them bump into one another? I own nothing but the story I write. Now updated & edited with Grammarly. :)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome-19 x Sesshomaru-26

Sakira-16 x Shiro-21

Sango-19 x Miroku-21

Sota-14 x Rin-13

Shippo-14

Kagome's mom-?

Kagome's grandpa-? X Kaede

Sesshomaru's mom-?

Jaken-?

* * *

**11:00 AM:**

"You dirty little whore! How long have you been talking to him?! How long have you been cheating on me?!" A man with long dark black hair and black eyes yelled as he threw his girlfriend across the bedroom; she had long black hair and brown eyes.

The man was Naraku Jurachi, and _his_ girlfriend is Kagome Higurashi.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so lonely; I miss my family and friends!" Kagome cried as she tried to hide her face.

Naraku had just found out that Kagome was talking to her longtime friend, Inuyasha, behind his back.

"That's no excuse!" Naraku yelled as he continued his punishment.

That went on for about an hour.

**1:00 PM:**

"Kagome, I'm going out for a few hours. I expect the house to be cleaned from top to bottom and for dinner to be done. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Naraku asked, dead serious.

"Yes, of course." Kagome replied right away with a hint of fear in her the tone of her voice.

"Very good. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you; you do know that, don't you?" Naraku asked as he walked over to Kagome and roughly grabbed her chin.

"Yes, of course I know." Kagome said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Good girl." Naraku said before roughly kissing her before leaving her standing there, shaking.

After a few minutes of just standing there, frozen, Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

After about five minutes, Kagome got up and got to cleaning so that Naraku wouldn't beat her when he got home.

In between cleaning floors, walls, windows, rooms, bathrooms, and everything else that needed to be cleaned, Kagome worked on making Naraku's dinner.

"Why did I ever fall for him? I miss my family… I have to get away." Kagome said to herself as she sat on the ground against the wall.

Kagome met Naraku two years ago when she was seventeen; he was quite the gentleman.

After only four months, she moved in with him.

Everything was good at first; after about four months, Naraku started beating on her. Kagome was too afraid to tell anyone, let alone leave him, so she stayed and took the abuse.

**5:00 PM:**

Kagome had just finished cleaning when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked softly.

"_Kagome, it's mom." _Kagome's mother, Aya, said right away.

"Oh mom, hi." Kagome said with happiness in her voice; she missed her mother very much; she even missed her younger brother and grandpa.

_"How are you doing?_" Kagome's mother asked in a worried tone.

"I'm doing really good mom." Kagome lied on her end; her arms were all bruised, and her left eye was black and blue.

"_How is Naraku?_" Kagome's mom asked calmly.

"He's very good." Kagome said calmly; he was pissed off because she wanted to go home for the holidays.

"_I'm glad; when are you going to come visit?_" Kagome's mom asked, concerned.

Kagome's mother wasn't stupid; she knew Naraku was abusing her daughter. She also knew he was keeping her from them—her entire family knew.

"I don't know mom… Soon hopefully." Kagome softly said as she stood by a dresser.

"_Ok. Well, we've kept your room the same; you're always welcome to come home whenever you want._" Kagome's mom said, dropping hints.

"Thanks mom. Yes, that would be great, thanks for calling. Love you too; bye." Kagome quickly said as she hung up, indicating that Naraku was home.

"Kagome! Get down here. Now! Don't make me tell you twice!" Naraku yelled, furious as he slammed the front door—hard.

"Yes dear?" Kagome asked a little shakily.

"Where's dinner?" Naraku asked right away.

"In the oven; I made your favorite—stewed duck with carrots and potatoes." Kagome answered right away.

"Good. Listen, I have some bad news. That Inuyasha friend of yours—he's dead. Yeah, he was shot three times along with being stabbed thirty-four times." Naraku calmly said as he walked around the house, inspecting her work; he didn't notice (or care) that Kagome was shedding tears.

After inspecting every room, Naraku sat down at the dining table and waited for Kagome to serve him.

"Do they know who did it?" Kagome asked after a few minutes, upset as she poured his food into a bowl.

"No, they do not. Thank you. You know I love you; and that what transpired this morning was your fault, don't you?" Naraku asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, of course; I'm sorry." Kagome said, as sincerely as she could.

"Good girl. Oh, this is absolutely delicious. Did you do something different to it?" Naraku asked, intrigued.

"Not really; I just added a little extra of your favorite red wine." 'And a whole bottle of sleeping pills.' Kagome said softly and then thought to herself.

"It's very good; you should do it more often. You may eat your bread and butter now, if you please." Naraku said calmly.

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry." Kagome softly said as she watched him.

"Well, then get to taking a shower; you're filthy and disgusting. I want my woman to be squeaky clean for our first time; I believe it's about time. Don't you agree?" Naraku asked seriously.

"Yes, of course." Kagome said as she went to the bathroom where she ran the water but did not get in; instead, she started packing her things—well, the things that were important to her anyways.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

When Kagome came back to where Naraku was, face down in his stew.

"Naraku, are you awake?" Kagome asked, poking him in the shoulder.

'I'll just leave him there.' Kagome thought to herself as she went to the phone and called the police.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

She waited for the police to arrive. When they arrived, she told them what was going on and that this was the only way to get away from him.

As it would turn out, he was the one who killed Inuyasha—for "unknown" reasons.

Naraku hadn't realized that there were witnesses when he was murdering Inuyasha, nor did he realize there were security cameras.

**Two & a Half Hours Later:**

After a train and a bus ride, Kagome ended up at her family's front door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming!" Sota yelled, walking through the house.

"Yes; how can I help yo—Kagome?" Sota asked in shock as he opened the door.

"Hi Sota." Kagome said softly, causing Sota to start crying before hugging his older sister.

"Mom, it's Kagome; she's alive!" Sota yelled through tears.

"What? Kagome? Kagome!" Kagome's and Sota's mom cried in happiness as she ran to her and hugged her.

"Hi mom. Can I still come home?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother.

"Of course, you can. Oh my—look at your face and arms. He did all this to you?" Kagome's mom asked, concerned.

"Yes, but it's ok now; he's in jail. And he killed Inuyasha." Kagome cried.

"How'd you get away?" Sota asked, looking at his sister.

"I put a bottle of sleeping pills in his stew and waited. I've already told the police everything; they let me go, seeing as he was a murderer." Kagome explained calmly.

"So now what?" Sota asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kagome said honestly.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're safe and home. Come in. Grandpa will be happy to know you're ok; he's also got a new lady friend." Kagome's mom said with a smile as she led Kagome inside, with Sota making faces while pointing his finger into his mouth and gagged…


	2. Chapter 2

**With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru was lying in his lair when Rin came running in.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked when he caught her scent.

"Have you heard Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly.

"Heard what, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at his ceiling.

"About Miss Kagome and Naraku?" Rin asked, immediately catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"What about Kagome and _him_?" Sesshomaru asked with malice laced in his voice, sitting up to look at the girl he took in years ago. She was now like a sister to him—even though she referred to him as "Lord Sesshomaru" instead of just "Sesshomaru."

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about Kagome for the last—well, ever. She's always been very perplexing to him.

His younger brother Inuyasha was an idiot; he chose that Kikyo bitch over Kagome. He pushed her away when he met Kikyo. He became very distant, as Kikyo was very demanding and bossy—and was probably one of the biggest bitches Sesshomaru had ever met.

Kagome deserved better; she was always too good for Inuyasha anyways.

_He_ was why Sesshomaru didn't have Kagome right now; he pushed her away—pushed her into the arms of that Naraku.

"Naraku was arrested for killing Inuyasha and severely beating Miss Kagome. She was able to make Naraku sleep for long enough to call the cops. She's home now." Rin explained calmly.

"That bastard! I don't give a crap about him killing my brother; Inuyasha got what was coming to him. But he will pay dearly for laying a finger on my Kagome." Sesshomaru growled, pissed off.

"She's not yours, you know? You haven't marked her or anything." A young girl with long silvery-purple hair and purple eyes said plainly.

"What do you want, Sakira?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.

Sakira was Sesshomaru's younger sister on his mother's side. Their mother had met and started dating a real "_winner_," as Sesshomaru used to call him. He killed the bastard after finding out that he was beating his mother and sister.

Unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru knew how to kill someone and not get caught; he'd make it look like an accident.

"Just came by to see what was going on." Sakira said with an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh… If you're going to see Shiro, make sure he knows, if he tries to have sex with you again, I'll cut his penis off. And you, my dear sister, will be locked in the hole for a week." Sesshomaru said, very seriously.

"Yes, brother dear." Sakira said, annoyed, mimicking her brother as she took her leave.

After Sesshomaru killed her father, their mother just kind of took off, not wanting to deal with Sakira because she looked so much like her father. Sesshomaru now has sole custody of Sakira and is to take care and make sure she is safe; she lives with him, Rin and Jaken; she loves to torment Jaken.

"What are you going to do now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"I, my dear Rin, am going to make a plan. And then, one way or another, I am going to get what's mine. For now, I'm going to go into town to get some things. Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Rin.

"Maybe some yarn to make my dolls?" Rin asked with a small smile.

"Of course. I'll be home after a few hours or so. Jaken, let's go." Sesshomaru said, calling Jaken out of his hiding place.

"Yes, of course my lord! Where are we going today?" Jaken asked, following Sesshomaru.

"To town." Sesshomaru plainly said as they left their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Months Later:**

It had been three months since Kagome left Naraku and moved back home. Naraku was put in prison for the murders of Inuyasha and several others.

Kagome had gone into a severe depression and hasn't left the house in the past two and a half months; she only comes out of her room for food and uses the bathroom.

"Kagome, I'm going out for a few hours. Do you need anything?" Kagome's mom asked, entering Kagome's room.

"No… I plan to go out for a little bit." Kagome said softly.

"That's so great! But are you sure?" Kagome's mom, Aya, asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure; I can't stay locked up in here all the time. I'll be fine; I'll have my phone if I need you." Kagome said seriously.

"Ok; as long as you're sure." Aya said calmly.

"I am." Kagome said with a smile—her first real smile in months.

"Ok." Aya said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Sota asked when he saw his mother.

"Kagome's going out today." Aya said happily.

"Are you sure?" Sota asked, shocked.

"That's what she says—and I believe her. But anyway, I'll be back after a few hours." Aya said, heading out.

"Ok." Sota said in shock.

Their grandpa, Koji, and Kaede were out on a date, or whatever.

"Hey sis, how are you doing today?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome.

"I'm good; thanks for asking." Kagome said with a smile.

"So, mom says you're going out; is that true?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome.

"It is." Kagome said seriously.

"Would you like some company?" Sota asked seriously.

"I would like that." Kagome said with a smile.

"Great. Just give me a few minutes to get changed." Sota said, running to his room.

"Ok." Kagome said as she stood there; she didn't want to sit down because she might change her mind and not go out.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Ok, I'm ready. Are you ok?" Sota said, and then asked, concerned when he had seen Kagome scratching at her wrist.

"What? Oh yeah. Just thinking, I guess." Kagome sighed as she stopped scratching at her wrist.

"About what, if you don't mind my asking?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome.

"Naraku and Inuyasha. Maybe if I hadn't talked to Inuyasha, he'd still be alive." Kagome sighed.

"You need to stop thinking about them like that.

And you know damn well that that's not true. You were friends with Inuyasha way before you started dating that asshole. He would've killed Inuyasha eventually, and you know it; it's not your fault." Sota said seriously.

"I know… But hey, let's go out, and have a good time—or at least try to. Let's go to WacDonalds." Kagome said happily.

"Yes, let's go." Sota said with a smile; he didn't want to see her upset anymore.

"When did you become so wise?" Kagome asked as they started walking.

"Oh, you know; I had to learn something to teach you when you came back." Sota said, smiling.

"How did you know I'd come back?" Kagome asked, looking at her little brother.

"Because you're my older sister, and just because you made some mistakes, doesn't mean you're stupid; you're one of the smartest older sisters I know." Sota said happily.

"And you're the bestest little brother I know and love." Kagome said, hugging Sota.

Normally, Sota would try to push her away, embarrassed; but he was so happy that she was back.

Now, had she kissed him on the forehead or cheek; well, that'd be a deal-breaker.

So, they went to WacDonalds and talked while they ate. Well, they talked but not while they ate.

"So, what's new with you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked, looking at, and embarrassing Sota.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend; I used to, but we broke up. She was a controlling bitch, who wouldn't let me see any of my friends; she only let me see my family because she knew they weren't going to take me away from her. She also wouldn't let me do any of the things I liked. But enough about that; I did make a new friend; his name is Shippo, and he's pretty cool." Sota said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you. And that's good that you have a new friend. Friends are really good to have; I'm just glad that Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri still like me, and want to hang out." Kagome said with a smile; her friends had often visited since she's been back; they've missed her a lot.

"What about that Ayame girl?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome.

"She refuses to talk to me because it took too long to leave Naraku." Kagome said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sota said sadly.

"It's ok; I don't need friends like her anyway." Kagome said, positivity.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Sota asked as they finished eating.

"I was going to do some shopping." Kagome said calmly.

"Ok, let's go shopping." Sota said happily.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, shocked; he usually hated shopping with her.

"Of course, I'm sure. I've missed you, and just want to hang out with you again." Sota said as they left WacDonalds.

"Aww, Sota; I love you too!" Kagome said happily, hugging her younger brother again.

"Gahhh! Kagome!" Sota cried out, embarrassed, trying to act like a normal younger teenaged brother.

"Let's go." Kagome said calmly.

Sota was just happy to see his sister happy and smiling again.

They went to several different stores before Kagome decided she wanted to go home.

"Ok. Are you sure though?" Sota asked, leaving the store they just finished shopping.

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh sorry." Kagome said, and then apologized when she ran into someone.

"No, I'm sorry—Kagome." The person replied calmly, but slowly.

When Kagome saw who it was, she stared in shock before she started crying and started running home.

The person she ran into was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Who are you? And how do you know my sister?" Sota asked, annoyed.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I'm—or I was Inuyasha's older brother." Sesshomaru said simply.

"It wasn't her fault Naraku killed him." Sota said, immediately defending his sister.

"Yes, I know that; she's always been innocent—and somewhat of a pain in the ass. But not like Inuyasha was; Inuyasha was weak. And Naraku—he's just lucky he's in prison instead of me dealing with him. Tell your sister, I'd like to talk to her at a later time. Do you still live in the same place?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"Yes…" Sota said simply, slowly.

"Good. If I don't see Kagome in the next few days, I'll come to her." Sesshomaru said calmly, before leaving.

**Half an Hour Later:**

When Sota returned home, he found Kagome sitting in the entryway of the house crying.

"Kagome?" Sota asked worriedly.

"That was Inuyasha's older brother; he must completely hate me." Kagome said, upset.

"He didn't seem like he hated you. He said he'd like to talk to you; if you don't go to him, he'll come to you." Sota calmly explained as he sat next to Kagome and rubbed her back.

"Well, did he say where he wanted to meet?" Kagome asked right away.

"No. He left before I could even ask." Sota said, looking down.

"Then, he'll have to come to me then." Kagome said as she went back inside.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, entering his home.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked right away.

Sesshomaru was from a very wealthy family, and Jaken was his servant.

"I saw her today." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair.

"Saw who today?" Jaken asked, confused.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"That girl who was always with that brother of yours? The slut who ended up with that Naraku character? The one who got your brother killed?" Jaken asked, pissing off Sesshomaru.

"Don't call her a slut; she's not a slut! She was just—misguided. And Inuyasha was foolish and weak; he challenged Naraku without even thinking." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Do you love this girl, now?" Jaken asked, scared to be yelled at again.

"Now? I still love Kagome; I've always loved Kagome.

My stupid brother, and then that Naraku, were always in the way. Not to mention, I had a bit of a temper back then; I've calmed down a bit since then." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said, bowing his head.

"Best part? She's still a virgin—I can smell it on her." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Big brother Sesshomaru, you're back!" Rin cried, running into the room.

"Rin, how are you today? Where is Sakira?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, looking at Rin.

"Good. Did you find what you were looking for? Sakira, she said she had some errands to run." Rin asked, and then answered, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Errands, huh? We'll see about that. And yes, I did; I found Kagome." Sesshomaru said, causing Rin to squeal with happiness.

"Oh yay! Is she here? How is she?" Rin asked, looking around.

"No—but she will eventually; I just need to gain her trust, and all that. She's not doing well, I don't believe." Sesshomaru said as he relaxed enough for his demon features to show through.

"I can't wait! I've missed Kagome so much!" Rin exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down.

"As have I." Sesshomaru said, smiling at the excited girl in front of him…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the double post or whatever-i had to delete & repost because I just ended up re-posting the last chapter. But here's the real current chapter 4.

* * *

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sota asked, concerned as Kagome lay on the couch; her face was red.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking—about Sesshomaru…" Kagome admitted softly.

"What about him?" Sota asked, curiously.

"About how I've always had this stupid little crush on him. But Inuyasha was always my best friend—and his brother always looked down on us—both of us. I know they never got along, but Sesshomaru did care about Inuyasha—at least a little bit." Kagome said softly.

"You should tell him how you feel—but tell him you're not ready for a relationship." Sota said calmly.

"Sota—Sesshomaru doesn't like me in that way." Kagome said dully.

"How do you know?" Sota asked seriously.

"Because he's already in a relationship with Naraku's sister, Kagura." Kagome said calmly.

"Oh." Sota said, sitting down; he just wanted his sister to be happy again.

"What are you doing?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome as she got up.

"I'm getting some ice cream, then I'm going to my room." Kagome said dully.

That night, Sesshomaru watched Kagome through her window; he was close enough to see her, but far enough away so that she wouldn't see him.

He hated how sad she looked while eating a pint of triple chocolate chunk ice cream before crying herself to sleep.

**Two Weeks Later:**

**With Sesshomaru:**

For the next two weeks, Sesshomaru kept an eye on Kagome, seemingly without her knowing.

However, after some time, he had to be careful about where he was going because his ex, Kagura, Naraku's sister, started following him.

Today was no different.

"Sesshomaru! Don't ignore me! I know you see me!" Kagura yelled, running after Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.

"An explanation as to why you broke up with me…over the phone!" Kagura yelled, pissed off, getting people's attention; they were in public.

"Seriously, Kagura? That was over a year ago! I did it over the phone because you were out of the country and weren't going to be back in over a month." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Well, are you seeing anyone now?" Kagura asked seriously.

"No." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Would you like to give us another chance?" Kagura asked, hopeful.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he tried to walk away.

"Why not?" Kagura asked, pressing on Sesshomaru's last nerve.

"Because I love someone else—even if we're not together; I love someone else. And no, I will not tell you who it is. How's your brother doing, by the way?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kagura.

"You know damn well I don't care how he's doing.

But that Kagome whore finally put him in jail. You know—as a powerful witch, you would've thought Kagome would've been able to put him on his has. But I guess not." Kagura said, scoffing.

"That girl is only half witch; she's also half human." Sesshomaru said, annoyed; he wasn't going to let her see that, though.

He wasn't going to let Kagura know that Kagome was the one he loved so much.

"Whatever. She's also a priestess, isn't she? She used to hang out with that brother of yours, didn't she?" Kagura asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Big brother Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running over with Jaken.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Jaken won't listen to me!" Rin whined, causing Sesshomaru to look at her with an annoyed look.

"You came to find me because of that?" Sesshomaru asked while Kagura mused over them.

"No. He also won't make her room up." Rin said seriously.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Jaken.

"No sir. I said I wasn't going to do it this instance; I will do it later tonight. What is she doing here?" Jaken asked, looking at Kagura.

"She was just leaving. As were we. Where is Sakira this time?" Sesshomaru said calmly before asking, looking around for his younger sister.

"This isn't over Sesshomaru; you'll be seeing and hearing from me again! I will find out who this mystery girl is!" Kagura yelled furiously.

"Good luck to that." Sesshomaru mumbled as he got in his limo.

"Sakira is with that boyfriend of hers. Do you wish to find her?" Jaken asked, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"No, not yet. You can start moving." Sesshomaru said once he and Rin were settled. Jaken had just gotten in when the driver started driving.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked after Jaken went flying to the floor.

"To Higurashi Shrine." Sesshomaru said calmly, yet seriously.

"Yes, Sir." The driver said as he sped off to Kagome.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Higurashi Shrine, Sir." The driver said to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru simply said as he started to get out.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do." Sesshomaru said seriously, stepping out.

**Inside:**

"Kagome, that Sesshomaru guy is here." Sota said, looking out a window.

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Aya asked, confused.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome said, watching Sesshomaru walk up to her house; he had seen her, so she couldn't tell her mom or brother to say to him she simply wasn't there.

Knock. Knock.

Knock.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Aya asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I am here to see and speak with Kagome." Sesshomaru said seriously, but with a calm demeanor.

"Are you here to hurt her in any way?" Aya asked, dead serious.

"No ma'am. I'm guessing you must be her mother." Sesshomaru said, looking at Aya.

"Yes, I am. I am Aya—Kagome and Sota's mother. You may come in a see her if. But if you hurt her, I will kick your ass faster than you can blink." Aya said, dead seriously.

"How dare you talk to Master Sesshomaru that way?!

I'll have you know…" Jaken started.

"Jaken, that's enough. I understand; I don't doubt it. May I come in?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"Yes, you may." Aya said, letting him in.

"Can my sister come in as well?" Sesshomaru asked, referring to Rin.

"Yes, of course." Aya said with a smile.

"Jaken, you may wait out in the car." Sesshomaru said seriously and annoyed.

"Yes master…" Jaken mumbled as he went back to the car.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked, a little shaky.

"Yes, I would really like to speak with you about something important." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly.

"No—but if you'd like to, we can." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Ok…" Kagome said, unsure.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"My room. But I don't know how private it'll be.

Hi Rin." Kagome said softly.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily before hugging her.

"Hi Rin, I'm Kagome's younger brother, Sota." Sota said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rin said with a smile, letting go of Kagome.

"Lead the way." Sesshomaru said, looking directly into Kagome's shining brown eyes.

**Five Awkward Minutes Later:**

"So—what did you want to talk to me about that was so secretive?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.

"You." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Me? What about me?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I like you; I really like you—I love you. I've always loved you. But Inuyasha and Kagura—and then Naraku, were always in the way." Sesshomaru said right out there.

"Are you serious? You were never nice to Inuyasha or me." Kagome said in shock.

"Yeah… Well, I didn't care for my brother all that much. And as for you—you were always hanging out with him—and then you ended up with Naraku.

But now, you are single, are you not?" Sesshomaru just came out and seriously asked.

"I am single. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now. But I will admit, I like you as well—and that I've had a crush on you for a long time.

But as you said, you were with Kagura.

If you could, please just give me some time to figure things out." Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"But of course. On one condition." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"And what is that?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"A date. One date to decide where things will go." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Fine. But I need a few weeks." Kagome said seriously.

"Name the time and I'll pick the place." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"Three Saturdays from now." Kagome said with a smile.

"Works for me." Sesshomaru said, walking right up to Kagome.

"What are you doing now?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Giving you something to think about until we next see each other." Sesshomaru said, leaning down to gently but passionately kissed her.

"Wow…" Kagome said, out of breath when Sesshomaru pulled away, causing him to smile in victory before he left.

'She will be mine.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he descended the stairs.

"Come on, Rin; we're going home now." Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome came back downstairs—Sesshomaru smiling and Kagome blushing.

"Ok. It was nice to meet you all. Bye Kagome!" Rin happily said, waving.

"Bye Rin. Bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said, still blushing.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Aya or Sota.

"What in the world happened up there?" Aya asked after she closed the door—and Sesshomaru and Rin were gone.

"He kissed me…" Kagome said, feeling her lips.

"Awww! Do you like this boy?" Aya calmly asked.

"I do; I have for a while…" Kagome said, a bit dazed.

"Oh, Kagome. He's not abusive, is he?" Aya seriously asked.

"No. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he's not abusive." Kagome answered honestly.

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt you. We already had one; we don't need another." Aya said seriously.

"I know." Kagome said, annoyed; she would never hear the end of being with Naraku—from anybody. Well, except maybe Sota.

"I know you know. Please. Just don't move too fast. Don't let him or anybody take advantage of you—ever again. Neither of you." Aya explained seriously, looking at both of her children, before hugging them.

"I won't, I promise." Kagome said into her mother's shoulder and let a few tears fall.

"You know me—I won't let anyone take advantage of me." Sota said confidently.

"And don't you dare take advantage of anybody either." Aya immediately said when she saw his confidence, giving him "the look."

"No, of course, not.' Sota said right away, suddenly afraid.

"Good boy. Now go do your things and get ready for bed." Aya said with a smile before walking to the kitchen.

**With Sesshomaru & Group:**

"So, how'd it go?" Rin asked as soon as they were in the car.

"I think it went well. She says she's not ready for a relationship, be we'll see about that; we have a date in three Saturdays. And I kissed her to give her something to think about." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Master Sesshomaru, are you sure she is who you want?" Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Jaken—she is who I want. I've wanted her since Inuyasha first brought her home when they were just in grade school—since way before that. She is who I want; and she is who I will have. She is the one. She wants me as well; she just doesn't remember yet. So just back off before you get hurt." Sesshomaru warned, dangerously.

"Yes master! So sorry master! It won't happen again." Jaken exclaimed, excessively bowing in apology.

"Well, I really like her; she's really nice and pretty. Her brother is really nice as well." Rin said happily.

"Now, none of that Rin; you're much too young to be dating. It's already bad enough Sakira is dating…" Sesshomaru said seriously with an annoyed huff, making her pout.

"Yes, Big Brother…" Rin pouted as she looked out the window.

"One day, when you're older—around fifteen or sixteen, you can date. But for now, you're only twelve; you cannot date yet." Sesshomaru said seriously, yet with a gentle tone.

"Ok." Rin said, pepping up again, causing Sesshomaru to give a small smile.

"Where to now, Sir?" The drive asked, looking back at the group.

"Home." Sesshomaru said calmly, resting his chin on his hand…


End file.
